That's why I luv u, Jimin hyung
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Adahal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang cinta, dan hyung mengajarkanku -Jeon Jungkook- [Kookmin] [Yoonmin] [Kookga]


**KOOKMIN – YOONMIN**

 **MINKOOK – MINYOON**

 **KOOKGA - YOONKOOK**

BROTHERSHIP

BL

 **Sayangnya member BTS bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya pribadi**

 _Antara cinta dan teman, mana yang akan kau pilih? Disaat kau dan temanmu sama-sama menyukai orang yang sama._

.

.

.

Hamparan biru yang biasanya di temani oleh beberapa bongkahan putih awan itu belum terlihat, masih memaparkan warna hitam kelam yang dihiasi indahkanya kerlap-kerlip bintang dan terangnya cahaya purnama. Benar-benar sunyi, dan siapa juga orang gila yang berani berbuat kebisingan di jam-jam mengerikan yang nyaris mendekati pagi begini?

Member termuda dari grup BTS, yang namanya sedang melejit itu masih belum memicingkan matanya barang sekejapun. Tak seperti biasanya, bocah yang sulit dipisahkan dengan kasur itu masih membuka matanya pada jam yang jauh melewati tengah malam, 4 dini hari.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berpikir tentang hal-hal rumit yang membuatnya harus terjanga sampai jam lewat tengah malam, seperti yang biasa hyungnya Namjoon dan Yoongi lakukan. Baginya, bermain game dan bersenang-senang seperti melakukan hal konyol bersama Taehyung jauh lebih disukainya. Namun entah mengapa, hal rumit itu terus saja bersarang diotaknya tanpa ia pernah perintahkan untuk menetap didalam sana.

Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk masa bodoh dengan hal yang mengganggu pikiriannya itu, namun ini tidaklah semudah Seokjin hyungnya menghabiskan lima cup ramen instans. Masalah tentang pertemanan dan cinta memang selalu sulit, dan Jungkook tak pernah mengira bahawa ia akan mengalaminya.

Jungkook memang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Ia sudah beberapa kali mimpi basah dan akan berdenyut di bagian penisnya setiap kali ia melihat hal-hal yang merangsang kelaki-lakiannya. Namun ia tidaklah semesum itu karena hal seperti berdenyut dan sedikit basah adalah hal normal untuk laki-laki diusia dewasa awal seperti Jungkook. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika Jungkook sekarang bisa jatuh cinta.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara berat Namjoon yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Jungkook. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menengok kebawah, mendapati Namjoon juga sedang menoleh kearahnya.

"Sudah. Dan aku terbangun" Jungkook kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah menjawab Namjoon sekenanya.

"Oii. Sejak kapan kau pandai bebohong, JK?" sial! Jungkook seharusnya tahu siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang. Kim Namjoon yang penuh dengan filosofi itu tidak semudah itu dibohingi.

"Belum" Jungkook kembali mengulang jawabannya. Alih-alih membuat Namjoon hyungnya semakin mengomel.

"Kau ingin sakit? Ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, Jungkook" Namjoon sebenarnya bukan si raja omelan yang layak untuk dijadikan musuh oleh semua remaja yang tak suka diomeli seperti Jungkook, namun Jungkook cukup memehaminya bahwa Namjoon hyung begitu karena ia mengkhawatirkan diri Jungkook.

"Hyung, jika aku bisa aku sudah tidur dari tadi tanpa harus membuat Hyung mengomel dan mungkin akan membuat Army cemas jika mereka tahu" Jungkook kembali mengela nafas panjangnya. Memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya menjadi lebih nyaman.

Namjoon juga ikut-ikutan membuang nafas panjang karena adik termudanya itu. Seharusnya ia tak terjaga di waktu yang hampir mendekati pagi itu, tapi melihat Jungkook yang bahkan belum tidur sama sakali justru lebih dikhawatirkannya dari jatah tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Ingin kubuatkan segelas coklat hangat?" Sedikit menyogok dengan minuman manis sepertinya tidak masalah. Namjoon mengenal Jungkook lebih dari lima tahun, tadi wajar jika ia hafal bagaimana tabiat anak itu, seperti menyukai hal-hal manis.

"Ayolah Hyung. Aku bukan Jeon Jungkook yang masih lima belas tahun. Masihkah coklat hangat mempan untukku?" Namjoon nyaris mengumpat mendengar tuturan bocah diatasnya itu. Ia ingin menonjok, namun tak setega itu dengan bocah kesayangannya itu. Dari pada memukulnya mungkin lebih pantas untuk mengacak-acak puncak kepala dan mendaratkan ciuman hangat di dahinya.

"Oi bocah. Dimataku selamanya kau tetaplah bayi" Tawa Jungkook nyaris pecah sejadi-jadinya jika ia tidak mengingat waktu yang sedang meraka lalui untuk melakukan argument yang tak terlalu penting itu. Namjoon hyungnya itu masih belum pernah bisa mengendalikan lidahnya jika berucap.

"Baiklah ayah bayi, kalau begitu bayi ayah ini mau secangkir coklat hangat buatan ayah yang rasanya tidak seperapa itu" Tak sedikitpun marasa tersanjung dengan permintaan yang penuh ledekan dari Jungkook, Namjoon malah melempari Jungkook dengan bantal sebelum ia keluar menuruti keinginan bocah itu.

…

Coklat hangat buatan Kim Namjoon hyung itu memang yang terbaik. Saat Jungkook bilang jika rasanya itu tidak seberapa, ia hanya bergurau, tak benar-benar mengatakannya. Buktinya sekarang Jungkook hanyut didalam kehangatan dan manisnya coklat hangat buatan Namjoon. Pikiran berat yang sejak beberapa hari ini membebaninya terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

Dibalik kitchen counter berkeramik emas itu Jungkook menopang kedua sikunya dan menuatkan jari-jari panjangnya untuk menggenggam gelas yang hangat. Namjoon sudah kembali kekamarnya untuk menyambung mimpi indahnya yang terputus karena mengkhawatirkan bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Suara berat seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu sedikit menggangetkannya. Sempat Jungkook berfikir, apa hyung-hyungnya dibangtan ini memang hobi sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Sudah. Dan aku terbangun" Jungkook menjawab santai setelah mendapati sosok pucat yang acak-acakan, Min Yoongi hyungnya sedang melangkah kearahnya. Jungkook menebak jika hyungnya itu pasti berjaga semalaman lagi demi meluapkan isi otak jeniusnya didalam lirik lagu.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang terluka karena cinta" Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Jungkook menuju lemari pendingin. Mencari air mineral dingin untuk membasi tenggorokannya.

Jungkook tak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang meneguk air mineral dinginnya. Ia seharusnya memahami siapa Min Yoongi itu. Selama lima tahun lebih bersama Yoongi bukan hal yang aneh jika Hyungnya itu bisa menebak apa yang sedang Jungkook alami sekarang. Seharusnya ia tak usah repot-repot berbohong.

"Ternyata cinta bisa membuat seseorang mudah untuk berbohong" Yoongi melanjutkan ucapnnya setelah meneguk habis air meniral didalam botol ukuran 600ml itu dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian memutar langkahnya untuk mencari kasur sekadar merehatkan tubuh lelahnya diatas benda empuk itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Hyung" Jungkook tiba-tiba saja berucap dan membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tau dulu aku pernah mengatakannya jika aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Aku akan memperjuangkannya, Hyung. Cintaku untuk Jimin Hyung" Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

Yoongi menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya keatas. Bocah dibelakangnya itu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sampai ia berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu kepada Hyungnya. Jika boleh jujur Yoongi menyukai kekuatan Jungkook yang seperti ini.

Yoongi tak bermaksud sebelumnya memancing bocah itu untuk sedikit membuka lebih dalam isi pikiran beratnya yang menjadi penyebab rusak harinya akhir-akhir ini. Namun sepertinya Jungkook sudah memulainya begitu saja, jadi tak ada salahnya jika Yoongi ikut-ikutan membuat pikiran bocah itu menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menyerah" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jungkook. Menunjukan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi khas seorang Min Yoongi biasanya. Menyeret langkahnya untuk lebih mendekat karah adiknya itu.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengharapkan diriku yang akan menyerah. Kau tau prinsipku seperti apa. Aku menyerahkannya kepada Jimin, dan bagusnya Jimin juga menyukaiku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memperjuangan Jimin juga" Lanjut Yoongi.

Jungkook tak pernah merasa semembingungkan seperti ini. Ia tak pernah ingin untuk berdebat dengan hyung hyungnya. Terlebih lagi berkelahi karena urusan percintaan. Demi apapun didunia ini, hal-hal seperti itu bukanlah gayanya Jungkook. Namun yang paling menyulitkan dalam urusan percintaan bodoh ini adalah, lawannya Min Yoongi. Dari semua Hyungnya itu kenapa harus Yoongi?

"Tidurlah, kau terlihat bodoh dengan berkata seperti itu" Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Jungkook.

.

Jungkook benar-benar terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Tak sekali atau dua kali pelatih koreagrafi menegurnya. Bocah itu bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari seorang pemula yang tak berbakat, dan juga tak tahu apa-apa dengan gerakan dance.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang mendinginkan tubuh lengket penuh keringatnya dibawah kipas angin, bersama sebotol air minerat yang di sodorinya kearah Jungkook.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Berkali-kali koreografi – _Saem_ menegurku. Dan aku masih tetap sulit untuk berkonsentrai dalam gerakan. Apakah itu baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menangapi niatan baik Jimin yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sedikit berlebihan. Ia berucap dengan nada suara yang diatas rata-rasa dan intonasi yang terlalu penuh dengan penekannnya.

Jimin terdiam. Untuk bebeapa detik otaknya masih sedikit sibuk mencerna respon yang cocok dari sikap Jungkook barusan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jungkook kepadanya saat ini. Hal yang wajar jika bocah itu berbicara ngotot tanpa ujung pangkal seperti itu kepadanya. Hanya saja, Jimin masih tetap merasa sakit didalam hatinya saat Jungkook berucap tajam seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku" Baiklah, Jimin tak ada kurungan dari sibodoh murahan yang hanya menuturkan ucapan maaf atas perasaan bersalahnya. Setidaknya ia masih berani berkata-kata untuk Jungkook setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap bocah itu.

" _Daebak_! Andai saja ucapan maafmu itu bisa memperbaikinya, Hyung. Dari awal aku sudah menerima semua permintaan maafmu itu" Jungkook mendengus. Mencemooh Jimin atas sikap naïf laki-laki itu.

"Aku tahu semua ini memang begitu rumit. Dan aku berharap kau cepat kembali karena aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Tak pernah kurung dari itu, namun jauh lebih berharga dari perasaan terhadap sepasang kekasih" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan botol air minerat yang disodorkannya kearah Jungkook tadi, bocah itu bahkan tak melirik kearah Jimin sadikitpun.

Jungkook sadar akan sikapnya yang kelewat kasar terhadap Jimin. Jujur ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapi semua masalahnya itu. Ia mencintai Jimin. Perasaan cinta luar biasa yang melebihi perasaan terhadap adik dan kakak laki-lakinya, perasaan seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun sayangnya, Jimin tak memihak terhadap perasaan Jungkkok. Jimin menyukai orang lain.

Dengan kasar Jungkook mengusap wajahnya. Membenamkan wajah tampan itu didalam kedua lutut yang dipeluknya. Ia pernah beberapa kali cidera karena latihan koreografi yang terlalu keras, namun sakit yang diakibatnya oleh cidera saat itu tak sesakit perasaannya saat ini.

Jungkook tahu jika patah hati itu memang sakit. Namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika sakitnya sesakit ini. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit saat ia sadar akan sikapnya yang juga menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang telah membuatnya sakit hati seperti ini.

Ia ingin menangis. Meluapkan semua sakit hati yang dirasakannya itu. Namun Jungkook cukup tahu diri bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki, sehingga sekuat tenaga ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Kau sebut itu dengan cinta?" Suara berat itu menyadarkan Jungkook. Membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap similik suara yang sudah diketahuinya itu. Menampilkan sosok Yoongi Hyung yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Yoongi mengambil posisi disebelah Jungkook, ikut penyandarkan punggungnya pada dindin cermin di ruang latihan dance itu.

"Aku tak seberuntung, Hyung" Ucap Jungkook. Wajahnya tertunduk kebawah menatap kedua lututnya, kedua kakinya kini sudah dilurusnya kedepan.

"Jimin Hyung tetap memilih Hyung walau Hyung tak pernah menunjukan perasaan Hyung secara berlebihan" Lanjutnya. Nada suara Jungkook terdengar goyah, Yoongi berani bertaruh dengan menghancurkan piano kesayangannya jika sebentar lagi bocah itu akan menitikan air matanya.

"Jadi kau sengaja bersikap kasar dan berharap Jimin juga akan menyukaimu?" Balas Yoongi. Ia khawatir. Jika pertahanan Jungkook akan berakhir hanya sampai disini saja. Ia menyayangi bocah itu. Lima tahun waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama-sama tak salah jika Yoongi menyayangi Jungkook dengan sangat seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Jika bisa. Tapi sayangnya Jimin hyung menyayangi Hyung tanpa peduli bagaimana Hyung terhadapnya" Jungkook tersenyum miris diakhir ucapannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika tersenyum bisa sesusah itu. Bibirnya benar-bear terasa berat hanya untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Kau menyerah?" Yoongi kembali bertanya. Ia melirik bocah disebelahnya itu dengan lekat. Memastikan bahwa bocah itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Untuk perjuanganku, Hyung. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa melawanmu" Jawab Jungkook. Ia menitikan air matanya. Jungkook sudah terlalu lama menahan cairan bening itu hingga tak kuat lagi untuk dibendungnya.

"Hyung terlalu berharga bagiku. Jauh dari perasaan bodoh ini, aku tidak pernah bisa menyakiti Hyung. Begitupun dengan Jimin Hyung" Lanjutnya Jungkook. Ia masih tertunduk tanpa berani menunjukan wajah berantakannya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, bukan senyuman untuk kemenangan yang ia dapatkan karena Jungkook menyerah. Namun senyuman penuh rasa bangga atas sikap adik termudanya itu. Ini yang diharapkannya selama ini, sikap dewasa Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

Yoongi sudah mengetahui hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia sangat mengenal Jungkook lebih dari bocah itu sendiri mengenal dirinya. Bagaimana akhir dari semua ini sudah ada didalam pikiran Yoongi, laki-laki pucat ini hanya ingin melihat sejuah mana adik kesayangannya itu mampu bertahan.

"Untuk urusan perasaanku biar aku yang urus, Hyung" Jungkook akhirnya mengangkat kepala menatap Yoongi setelah mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Menunjukan senyuman termanis seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini selalu menjadi kesenangan hyung-hyungnya. Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum setelah medapati senyuman Jungkook yang telah hilang beberapa hari ini.

.

Jimin sudah menebak bahwa bocah itu masih bertahan diruang latihan untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya tadi siang. Seharusnya ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengkhawatirkan Jungkook yang jelas-jelas sudah ia lukai perasaannya itu. Namun Jimin, sangat menyangi Jungkook meski terkadang bocah itu membuatnya kesal dengan sikap tak sopannya terhadap Jimin. Hal yang mengejutnya bahwa ternyata Jungkook jatuh cinta kepada dirinya.

"Kau berlatih terlalu keras Jungkook" Ucapnya Jimin setelah Jungkook menyadari kehadirannya dan tersenyum kearah Jimin. Jimin merindukan senyuman itu.

"Sebentar lagi wings tour, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Army, hyung" Balas Jungkook dan menghampiri Jimin.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi sehingga Jimin bisa kembali menemukan Jungkook kesayangannya yang telah hilang beberapa hari ini. Jimin rindu senyuman hangat itu, sikap santai itu, dan semua hal yang menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kesayangannya.

Jungkook meneguk air mineral yang tadi siang Jimin tawarkan untuknnya. Ia belum sempat minum sejak latihan keras yang dijalaninya demi mengejar ketertingalanya tadi.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan pernuh arti. Memperhatikan setiap tegukan-tegukan pada air mineral yang diminum Jungkook.

Jungkook menghentikan minumannya, kemudian menatap kearah Jimin. Menunjukan tatapan yang menusuk sampai membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Hyung, apa yang membuat Yoongi hyung lebih dariku?" Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Jimin kembali menoleh kerah Jungkook. Menatap ragu-ragu bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinnya itu.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Kau segalanya jauh lebih dari Yoongi, Hyung" Lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia boleh merasa sedikit bangga atas jawaban Jimin, namun tetap pada kenyataannya ia kalah dari Yoongi.

"Aku menerimanya Hyung" Ucap Jungkook yang lansung mendapat respon kerutan dikening Jimin.

"Permintaan maaf Hyung. Meski itu tidak bisa merubah semua kekusutan ini, tapi aku akan melepaskan perjuangannya ku, Hyung" Sadar akan kebigungan Jimin, Jungkook lansung memperjelas semuanya. Menciptakan respon yang tak kalah mengangetkan dari sebelumnya diwajah manis Jimin.

Jimin terdiam beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan Jungkook itu. Sampai ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Jungkook.

"Aku sudah melepasakan Yoongi hyung" Giliran Jungkook yang mengerutkan keningnnya mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Tak adil rasanya jika hanya dirimu yang merasakan sakitnya dalam kisah cinta segitiga bodoh ini" Lanjut Jimin. Jungkook masih mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya terlihat bingung tak dapat menangkap hal-hal penting dari ucap Jimin.

"Kau, Yoongi Hyung, dan member yang lain terlalu berhaga bagiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu yang terluka sendirian. Setidaknya ketiga dari kita merasakan sakit yang sama" Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mintamu untuk mengorbankan perasaanmu terhadap Yoongi Hyung, Hyung" Jungkook sama sekali tak merasa bahagia dengan pernyataan Jimin barusan. Ia tak menginginkan Hyung nya merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya.

"Siapa kau Jeon Jungkook yang harus memintaku untuk mengorbakan perasaanku terhadap seseorang yang aku cintai?" Jimin menyentil kecil kening Jungkook, kemudian teresenyum hangat.

"Ada hal yang belum kau ketahui, Jungkook" Lanjut Jimin.

"Perasaan yang lebih berharga dari cinta bukalah saat kau harus memiliki orang yang kau cintai tanpa mempedulikan pihak lain yang tersakit, tapi bagaimana kau menikmati perasaan cintamu itu. Dan aku, menikmati perasaanku dengan melihat orang-orang disekitarku tersenyum karenaku. Oleh sebab itu aku tak ingin curang jika hanya dirimu yang merasakan sakit disini, jadi ayo kita sama-sama sakit dan menyembuhkannya besama-sama" Jimin mengakiri kalimat panjangnnya dengan senyuman manis yang mampu memabukan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Menyadari betapa kerennya sosok Park Jimin yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

 _Ada perasaan yang lebih berharaga didunia ini dari sekadar perasaan cinta yang egois tanpa peduli dengan pihak lain yang mungkin akan tersakiti, yaitu bagaimana caramu menikamati perasaan itu. Jimin hyung, itulah alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu._

-FIN-

Ingat diawal-awal debut yang BTS dikasih perntanyaan –jika kau menyukai orang yang sama dengan temanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?- Jungkook dan Namjoon bilang kalau mereka akan meperjuangkannya, Hoseok akan menyelesaikannya dengan bijak, Yoongi akan menyerahkan keputusan kepada seseorang yang sama-sama mereka sukai itu, dan Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jimin lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau Jungkook tidak akan seseogois itu, mengingat betapa dirinya menyayangi hyung-hyungnya dibangtan. Jadilah ff tak bermutu ini tercipta xD

Baidewey jangan lupa vote bts di MAMA, biar uri Bangtan menang. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, dan fav :D


End file.
